Elder Scrolls V: Oriton in Skyrim
by TheobromaCacao
Summary: Oriton didn't want any of this. He's not a fighter. He's not a survivor. He was a proud boy of Imperial blood living in Helgen. When the dragons came, he lost everything. Follow his struggles as Oriton tries to learn how to survive the harsh world of Skyrim with his new friends and foes as war and dragons claim the land. Gotta love non-specific plot descriptions. WIP Will take time
**Hello Reader. Forgive me if some components of this story do not quite make sense at the beginning. These issues will be explained later in the story. Please feel free to leave a review~**

If I wasn't lost before, I was most certainly lost now. It had been two days since I fled my home town of Helgen. No one had seen the attack coming as the great beast rained fire upon the people. My friends, my family, people I had known my entire life were caught in the beast's inferno and scorched until death pulled them away to Sovngarde or Aetherius. I had narrowly escaped death. My legs had been caught in the flames and, unable to walk, I had dragged myself into the ruin of a collapsed building to find shelter from the destruction. Looking back at it, the building must have been the general store owned by Rufinu Vitellius, another imperial like myself. Rufinu was good with coin and he always said, "A few septims can cure any foul spirit, my friend." It was too bad that those septims couldn't cure him of the splinter wood protruding out of his chest. Too bad they couldn't mend his pierced lungs or restore his now silent heart. I continued wandering through the woods.

If I could find a road then I could find my way to civilization. Unfortunately, I was gifted with a natural talent at getting myself lost. Mother told me that even when I was born I was facing the wrong direction. I wish she were here now to tell me that. Hell, I wish anyone was here to tell me that. Or tell me where the damn road is at the very least. My legs shook with exhaustion. I hadn't stopped moving since leaving and they were still weak from the flames. I was grateful that I had taken the time to read the books that Lady Nenya had given to me for my coming of age. The High Elf was the steward for Jarl Siddgeir so she had plenty of resources available to her and had decided to bless me with a few of those resources. The Exodus had been a long read but a very good one. It had taught me a bit more about restoration and I had been able to heal my legs, though they were still weak. I had once hoped to find my own healthy Vralla someday. Now I just hoped to see tomorrow. Or the road. _Where the hell is the road?_

I trudged forward a few more paces before collapsing to my knees. I stared up at the heavens. The stars were glowing bright and shining down upon me, trying to lull me into a false sense of security and safety; convincing me to just lie down and rest my tired body for a little while. _No sense in trying to put me to sleep, you little bastards. I'm too weak to move anyhow._ "Divines," I begged, "I'm not ready for Aetherius yet.." I fell forward, my face resting on the cold dirt. I prayed silently for Arkay or Stendarr or any of the Divines to come save me from my wretched predicament. My restoration spell could heal nonfatal wounds, but it couldn't cure exhaustion, starvation, or dehydration. It was also completely useless if a pack of hungry wolves decided to enjoy a bit of Imperial flesh for dinner. I glared at the stars as my vision faded and the night sky became lightless.

" _Mother! I'm back!" I called, walking into the kitchen._

" _Brother!"Fralvi cried as she ran towards me. "Where have you been? Mother's been really worried, brother. You're in trouble now," she punched me in the side and went running off to fetch Mother. I sat down at the table and began picking at the baked potatoes that had been set out for me. They were cold now, but still good to the taste._

" _My son!" I rose quickly upon hearing her._

" _Hello, Mother," I smiled as she walked up to me, hugging me tightly._

" _We thought you'd been had by the wilds! What took you so long?" she gave my hair a good solid yank before crossing her arms and demanding and explanation. I rubbed my head thinking of the best way to answer her and not sound foolish._

" _Well… I had to make a delivery for Rufinu. He sent me to deliver goods to an Imperial named Lucan Valerius in Riverwood. He's the owner of the Riverwood Trader, you know? Well-"_

" _Brother got lost again, Mama! Didn't you, brother?!" my little sister laughed and began singing; "Oriton's quick and Oriton's smart, but send him to Riften and he'll end up in Markar-"_

" _That's enough, Fralvi," Mother snapped, silencing her. "Let your brother finish. Go on, son, what happened?"_

 _Fralvi stuck her tongue out at me and I glared at her before continuing. "As I was saying, I had to deliver goods there and while I was there the place was robbed by a man named Arvel the Swift! I couldn't simply leave without lending a hand so I stayed there and attempted to help the local guard and Lucan track down the sneak-thief. After two days we found that he had hidden himself and his bandit friends up in Bleak Falls Barrow. Bleak Falls Barrow is a very dangerous place, but I offered to go inside and retrieve the stolen goods for Lucan. Even though I offered my services, Lucan said he would be too ridden with guilt if I were to die in the barrow and he could never let anyone but himself do such a dangerous job. So I wished him good luck and made my way back here. So you see, I wasn't lost," I finished matter-of-factly, folding my arms._

 _"Sounds like quite a journey. I'm glad you didn't go in that barrow, Oriton. Now sit down and eat before these potatoes become foul and when you're done I need you to get some firewood from out back. I'm going to bed and you better sleep soon too," she said, pointing a stern finger at me. Mother picked little Fralvi up, "You are supposed to be in bed already, you sneaky little girl." Fralvi giggled as Mother carried her off to bed. I sighed as I sat down to eat my cold potatoes._

Something was prodding at my hip. I struggled to open my eyes, feeling something poking around my sides. _Damn, it's the wolves, they've found me!_ I pried my eyes open and cast a glance down to see what horrible creature was about to make me into a midnight snack. It wasn't the wolves. I sent up a silent praise be to the divines and immediately sent up a curse following it. A young female Khajit was prodding at my pockets. _I'm being pickpocketed by a filthy cat!_ Of all the Divines, I knew then which one had heard my prayer. It must have been Talos. Only the former human turned "Divine" would be stupid enough to send a Khajit to "aid" me in my time of need. I struggled to speak. "Gehhck-" was all I managed before I was sent into a fit of coughing. I was badly in need of water. I swallowed some saliva and got ready to try again. The Khajit sat back on her haunches and looked at me, her ears twitching curiously.

"Hm. I didn't think you would ever open your eyes to the sun again. Too bad it won't be for long," she shrugged and went back to prying into my pockets. I was outraged.

"I'm here d-" I coughed,"dying and you're pickpocketing me?!" I coughed some more, my voice scratchy and hoarse. I tried to kick at her, but my legs only slightly twitched in response.

"I'm not pickpocketing you. This Khajit is simply looting your corpse. Do you have gold on you? Or items of value? You must have something, perhaps a small gem..," she proceeded to flip me onto my back and check my shirt pockets for anything of value.

"Looting? But I'm not dead, you filthy cat! Get your paws off of me!" I feebly moved my hand to smack at hers but she quickly smacked my hand back down and went back to her work. "This isn't fair! I'm not even dead, you can't do this! Divines have mercy on your soul, Khajit, for when my father finds you, he will turn you into a rug! But before that, he'll sk-"

"You could go back to dying quietly, yes? If not, I am going to cut out your tongue and feed it to nearby wolves. You are not dead, it is true, but you will be soon enough and I do not have the patience to continue waiting until then," she prodded at my other side pocket before sitting back. "It seems as though you have nothing of value though. This Khajit is merciful, you see. I will kill you now so you shall not be eaten alive by the bear that lives in the cave up ahead for he is sure to find you soon." She pulled a dagger out of a sheath hidden in her boot. "Stendarr the God of mercy must have guided me to you for now I will carry out his will and grant you your peace," she raised the dagger high.

"Wait, wait!" I cried out, desperate to stop her. _Curse you, Talos, you false deity, you foolish man, for sending this stupid cat!_ "If you kill me now, you will be passing up a great reward!" The Khajit peered at me before slowly lowering her dagger. "My father would pay greatly to have me, his only son, returned to him! You mustn't kill me if you wish to gain any riches!" For a brief moment, I thought I saw doubt in her eyes and I closed mine preparing for the pain of her dagger in my chest.

"Your father is a wealthy man then, yes? How much would he pay this Khajit for his only son?" I opened my eyes to see she had put her dagger away and was now standing, looking down at me. My mouth moved before my mind had time to consider the words.

"He is very wealthy; he only wears the finest of clothes and armor. If you returned me to him, he would undoubtedly shower you in gold and gems. Maybe even 1000 gold and, and-"

"Rubies? Flawless rubies?" the Khajit asked, her ears perking up.

"Yes! Plenty of those as well! So please, don't kill me, I'm much more useful when I'm alive than dead..," I trailed off, suddenly very tired from all the talking and shouting.

A pause; "Where is your father at?"

"Whiterun," I murmured, "he is in Whiterun."

The Khajit stared at me quietly, her tail flicking behind her. "You are heading to Whiterun?" I simply nodded, too tired to speak anymore. She shook her head, "Perhaps Stendarr meant a different form of mercy for you, Imperial, for you are facing more towards the Mountains of Jerall and Riften and you surely would have met your end in either place. Whiterun is back the opposite direction."

If I could have, I would have laughed as she picked up my heavy body and placed me on her back. I hooked my arms weakly around her neck as she started back toward Helgen, only managing a small smile instead.

My eyes fluttered open as the sounds of chickens and life stirred me from my rest. We were entering another town that looked eerily familiar. I realized with a jolt where we were. _Riverwood... she brought me to Riverwood!_ "Khajit, don't stop in this tow-" I coughed madly, choking on air as my parched throat rebelled against being forced to speak.

"You need food and water, do you not? I have heard of a trader here who sells things like that. We may be able to get a…discount on things in his shop if we must," she continued walking forward as I shook my head side-to-side desperately.

"You don't understand, I can't go-" My coughing cut me off as the Khajit stepped onto the porch of the Riverwood Trader and walked inside. Lucan and his sister, Camilla, were arguing just as they had been last time I had entered here.

"We must get it back from them! I shall go into the barrow myself, if I must!" screeched Camilla in a fury. She was already fired up and in a foul mood, I cringed waiting for her to see me.

"It's too dangerous, Camilla! We will just have to let it go, we can get on without it," Lucan argued back as he cleaned the counter. The Khajit cleared her throat loudly. "Oh.. I didn't realize we had customers. Please, just pretend you didn't see wh-"

"Well, well, if it isn't the delivery boy from Helgen. What are YOU doing back here? And with a sneaky Khajit no less," Camilla put her hands on her hips and glared at the Khajit and I.

The Khajit turned her head to look at me and I quickly found something interesting on the wall to look at. "I have brought this boy here for food and water. He was almost in Sovngarde when this Khajit found him. Please help him if you can."

 _Sovngarde?!_ I thought, appalled at the notion. Camilla huffed, appalled at the request. "That useless brat refused to help us, why should we help him?!"

"Now, Camilla," Lucan intervened, "if we just turn them away, it could harm the shop's reputation with the peo-"

"Oh, who cares about that?! Besides, who would believe a Khajit anyways? You know how people think about them! They're nothing but liars and sneak-thieves, a bad lot, all of them!"

My carrier huffed quietly, probably offended by Camilla's words. "You have lost something important to you, have you not?" she asked. "If you help this one, we will return what you have lost." I stopped breathing. _She isn't serious about this..._

Lucan and Camilla stared at her. "How can we know that you're not lying to us, Khajit? That you won't up and leave town after we help your friend?" asked Lucan, cautiously.

"You cannot, but I do not like the way you speak of my people. I shall prove you wrong by bringing back what belongs to you and show you that Khajit are not all sneak-thieves and liars." She promptly pulled me off her back and threw me onto the floor in from of them. I groaned in pain as I landed on the hard wood. "Take care of him. I shall find us some armor and tomorrow morning we shall set out to the barrow to find this lost belonging of yours." With that, she left out the door. I could only stare after her from the floor of the Riverwood Trader.

"Will she really be back?" Camilla asked, doubt filling her tone. I couldn't give her an answer.

Lucan spoke up after a few moments of silence, "Well then. I suppose we should get some food into you before we end up with a corpse on the floor. You look awful, hmm..Oriton, was it? Yes, I remember, Oriton the delivery boy." He chatted as he picked me up off the floor and took me upstairs. He threw me down onto a bed none too gently. "Camilla, bring me some health potions and apples, would you?" he yelled back down to his sister. Turning toward me, "Do you prefer red or green apples?"

I attacked my fourth apple with less intensity than I had the first three. The health potions had really hit the spot and I was quickly recovering. I would have much prefer to be eating venison stew or mammoth steak, but Lucan insisted that apples would be better due to the water they held. I don't know if that's true or he just didn't want to waste good food on me, but the apples were crisp and delicious. Although I'm sure I would've found garlic cloves delicious too at that point.

Camilla sat watch over me and I had been trying to charm her for the past hour. Even though she was rather rude and harsh earlier, she wasn't hard on the eyes. Though she was a few years older than me, I think she would have looked nice on my arm. Perhaps even nicer in my bed. Unfortunately, she was hell-bent on hating me. Maybe that was for the best considering the Khajit and I were going to be halfway to Whiterun before these siblings discovered that they had been fooled because there was no way in the entirety of mundus that we were going into that cursed barrow after some stupid claw, gold or not.

"When do we change courses and head on to Whiterun?" I asked, as we trekked up the hillside to the barrow. The armor my companion had, and I quote, "borrowed" from the blacksmith, Alvor, across the road from the Trader was uncomfortable and heavy on my shoulders. The leather rubbed my skin. "You couldn't get any lighter armor? This leather is the worst material," I complained, trying in vain to adjust the armor into a comfortable position. My companion merely looked back at me for a brief moment before returning her gaze to the path at hand. "Hey," I hurried to keep up with her speed," what was with that look?!"

"The armor you're wearing is light armor. I am the one wearing the heavy armor." She paused, "Has anyone ever told you that you complain like a kit?" That shut me up right quick. I looked over her armor and realized it was much more bulky and thick than mine. My frustration over my own armor combined with my struggle to climb up the hill had blinded me to what else was around me. It also blinded me to the fact that we had reached the barrow.

Bleak Falls Barrow; I stared at it in awe. I had been to Riverwood a few times in my life and each time I had made the journey, I had always acknowledged the barrow from afar due to the menacing aura it put off, but never did I think I would feel that foul aura this close up. "So shall we carry on now? I didn't really want to get this close to begin with… Let's get on to Whiterun, we still have a long journey ahead of us," I looked impatiently toward the direction I believed Whiterun to be in.

The Khajit stared at the entrance of the barrow in silence, her ears forward and alert, her tail still. "Let's go, kit," she beckoned me forward, "we have a claw to retrieve."

A long moment of silence passed between us. "I refuse," I stated plainly. Her tail flicked at my words.

"I said 'let's go, kit'," she pointed at the barrow doors.

"I said 'I refuse', Khajit. I'm not going to get myself killed in some godforsaken barrow over a golden claw that we can't even..," I fell silent for a moment. "You're going to steal the Golden Claw, aren't you, Khajit?"

My companion let out a deep sigh, "Do you wish to stay out here? It will get dark eventually and where will you go? The trader and his sister will not take you back in without the claw and you will never make it to Whiterun on your own. You follow me or die. Take your pick." I looked around me. The sun wasn't going to set anytime soon, but who knew how long it would take her to get the claw? She had left me with no choice but to follow her or to take my chances with the wilds of Skyrim. I steeled myself best I could and nodded.

"Alright, but if I die, you will pay for it." She only snorted at my words.

"Listen good, as soon as I open the door, we're going to be attacked. There's group of about four bandits just inside. I believe one of them is going to use spells but most of them will only shoot arrows at us. You must only worry about the one casting spells; can you do that, kit?" She sounded skeptical.

"Can you stop calling me 'kit'? And no, I can't, but I do have a better idea. I'm going to stand over to the side," I pointed just down the hill, "whilst you kill the bandits."

She just stared at me, her tail flicking faster. "You assume this Khajit can take on all four bandits alone with no aid?"

"No, I assume that when you get your head lobed off by a zealous bandit, I'll be able to make my escape from here. If it makes you feel better, I intend to go to the Bards College someday," I struck a dramatic pose; "I will sing great songs in your honor, Khajit!"

I knew I had crossed the line when the Khajit's ears flattened against her head and her eyes narrowed into a predatory gaze. She stalked toward me. "Now wait, wait," I held my hands up and took a few steps back, "it was only a jo-Gah!" I started to trip as I backed away, but her hand snatched forward and grabbed my armor.

"Perhaps I should have given you the heavy armor instead, kit. Let's see how well the thin armor you have on holds up to a barrage of arrows. Best to cover your neck, yes?" Her strength was greater than I had prepared for and she pulled me around toward the entrance as I stumbled over my own feet trying to regain my bearings and stand against her shoving. "Be my shield, Imperial!" she shouted, shoving me hard into the entrance door. I cried out as I fell through the door. It was suddenly as if time had slowed down. As I crashed through the door to Bleak Falls Barrow, I heard a bandit within yell out and suddenly my entire body was on fire. The searing burn was suddenly accompanied by stabbing pains in my back, landing one after another after another. I had never felt such an intense and terrifying pain in all of my nineteen years. I watched the Khajit dart through the doorway and past me just before I hit the floor. My vision blurred and everything fell dark as I collided with the floor.

"Wa…up…Wake…Wake up, you Imperial kit…Wake up!" Something jerked at the hair on my head. I groaned and reached up to grab my head. A mistake as pain shot through my back. I let out an embarrassing whimper of pain as my arms flew back down to my side. Someone was laughing quietly at me. I opened my eyes to see the Khajit kneeling beside me. "In the words of the Nords, you are a true 'milk-drinker', kit."

I blinked a few times, not entirely sure what had happened. I glanced left and right and spied some stray arrows lying about. Suddenly a memory of unrelenting pain flashed back to me and I closed my eyes and groaned loudly. The Khajit only laughed more at my pain. "How am I not dead?" I cried loudly. I snapped my eyes open, annoyed, "This isn't funny, you wretched cat!"

The Khajit laughed harder as she stood up and offered me a hand. I took it and winced as she pulled me to my feet. "Arkay seems to want you to live, young kit, for the arrows did not pierce your flesh. Granted they did get very close. You are lucky the arrows of bandits are iron and not a stronger material. I would strongly dislike having to burn your corpse. Burning flesh produces a most unpleasant smell, young kit." I wobbled on my feet and gripped her arm for support. My back felt like it had been used for target practice by the imperial guard and every nerve in my body was tingling and sensitive. I steadied myself before letting her go and rubbing my arms to stop the strange sensation. "I take it you have never been hit with a shock spell before. Your efforts are useless; the feeling will fade after a while by itself. Hit with it enough and your body will no longer feel the effect afterwards," she said while picking up armor. I realized it was my own and looked down at my bare chest. I hissed at my skin. It was red as though I had lain in the sun for a bit too long. "If you are displeased with the way your skin looks, I highly suggest you do not look at your back. It is much worse, I assure you," she finished tossing my armor to me.

I caught it and slowly attempted to put it on. Everything hurt. My back, my arms, my head, everything was sore and protesting my actions. I shook my head, "I don't think I can wear this anymore." I held the armor to her, but she shook her head and pushed it back to me.

"You must or you will most assuredly die with the next enemy we encounter. Some of them aren't going to be as…lively as these ones. Some even more so. Put it on so we can continue ahead."

"What happened to the ban-," My voice cut off as I looked around. The four bandits lay on the ground in unnatural positions. I cringed looking at them, each one a sliced and mangled body. After a moment, "You are quite talented with a dagger," I commented flatly. I had seen beheadings before and the occasional fatal burn and murder victim, but never had I witnessed a living being diced as these had been. I suddenly broke out into a cold sweat as I realized that this could be my fate should the Khajit uncover my lie about my father. Chills raced up my spine as I thought of the pain I would be in as I bled to death from the wounds, unable to move.

"Go on, put the armor on. I am going ahead so try and keep up, Imperial," the Khajit walked much too calmly down further into the barrow.

"Wait!" I called after her, quickly fighting to get my armor back on. "I need to know something if we're going to do this!" She stopped and looked back at me, her ears pointed toward me, listening. "Your name. What is it? I am sure you already know mine with those ears of yours, but what is yours?"

She stared quietly at me for a brief moment. "Sinerri. That is what I am called. Sinerri the Helpful. Yours is Oriton, yes? I believe I heard the trader say it as I was leaving to find armor. Why is it of any importance to you, kit?"

"Stop calling me that. And I simply thought it would be nice to know the name of the person I'm going to die with." I paused briefly, "The Helpful, huh? Did you make that part up yourself or is that actually true?" I followed after her, asking questions that she didn't respond to. I contemplated her name in silence. _Sinerri the Helpful… is that why I'm here?_ I began to think maybe that part of her name wasn't made up considering the task at hand. It had been her idea to go through with this. I was the one who had been in favor of a less honorable path.

I nearly ran into her back as she stopped short on the path. "What is it?" I asked, peering around her. The Khajit stared ahead.

"A wretched puzzle." She hissed; her tail flicking and her ears folding back.

I raised an eyebrow, "So? These ancient Nord Puzzles are always so simple; the Nords are simple people, after all." I stepped around her and looked over the puzzle. There were three turning stones with different pictures on each side, a classic Nordic puzzle, one I had read about many times. The Khajit merely stared at the turning stones, her tail flicking in irritation. I stood silently behind her for a few minutes. "Have you really not figured this out yet?"

She remained silent for a moment. "No."

I sighed and walked around her to the stones. One at a time, I turned them all into the correct positions. _Snake…Snake…Whale, done._ I stepped back and watched the wall opened up and the path cleared. I smiled, "And here I thought the Nords were the stupid ones," I turned to smirk at the Khajit and barely dropped to the ground in time as a dagger flew towards my face. It had been too close; I felt the air by the top of my head move as I fell to avoid a painful death.

The Khajit walked by me and pulled her dagger out of the stone wall, placing it back in its sheath. I slowly lifted myself onto all four and a slight tremble ran through my body as I realized how close to dying I had just been. One swift move and she could have killed me right there. The idea that one simple motion, one single movement, was enough to kill a person struck me deeply. Life was suddenly fragile. "Get up, kit, we must move on," were my calling words. I pushed the thoughts to a dark corner of my mind where they wouldn't haunt me and stood on my two feet.

"What the hell is wrong with you, cat?! I could have died!" I raged. The slight shake of my voice didn't help me achieve the effect of dominate angry male, but I think my point was made.

She smirked at me, her ears alert. "If you would have died, I would not have thrown it. Now let's go." The Khajit turned and continued on. I stared after her. What was I doing following this crazy cat? _I should just turn around and run_ , I thought as I trudged warily after her. We moved on and started down a set of winding stairs when the Khajit, Sinerri, again stopped. She leaned forward and looked down the middle of the stairs. I leaned and looked down the spiral's center. I saw nothing but a dim light at the bottom. The Khajit however was still staring intently, her ears twitching, and I squatted down determined to see what she was seeing with her cat-eyes. There was a hard thump on my arse and suddenly I was plummeting down that spiral. The fall was blessedly short and I let out a loud grunt as I hit the bottom, landing on my shoulder. I groaned as a dull pain pulsed though my shoulder. _Damn cat, I'll kill h-_ My thoughts cut off abruptly as a strangely familiar sound entered my ears.

Months ago our family cellar had become the home of a very unwelcome guest: a foul-smelling, filthy skeever. Mother had sent me down to exterminate the beast even though I had repeatedly pleaded with her to hire someone more suited to killing rats. Sadly, coin was always on shortage and I ended up creeping down into the cellar with an iron dagger in my hand. I could still remember the foul scent and the raspy breathing of that wretched rat.

It was that same raspy breathing that was echoing in my ears now. I pulled out my weapon. No longer was I holding an iron dagger, but a steel sword acquired by the Khajit. The breathing was louder than last time and, to my horror, I realized there was more than one skeever crawling around here. Staring straight up, I could see the blurred outline of the Khajit. Before I could make a rude hand gesture towards her, a skeever near me let out a strangled sounding cry and the sound of claws on the wooden stairs suddenly was very vigorous as the skeevers came rushing towards me.

I sprang up, gripping my sword tightly with both hands and swung toward the direction of the sound. My stomach churned as a high pitched squeal was heard and I felt the horrifying ripping of flesh through my blade. The sounds, the smells, the rush, each combined to make it almost feel as though it were my own hand slicing through the skeever instead of my blade. I was certain I was going to throw up. I had last time as well. Fralvi had laughed for days at my weakness. As I tried to regain control of the contents of my stomach, a fierce burning entered my leg and I cried out in pain. I stabbed my sword frantically for the source of my agony and squeezed my eyes shut as I hit my target. The teeth unlatched themselves from my leg as blood splattered up and dotted my face and armor. There was another sound of raspy breathing but I quickly realized it was my own. I fell to my knees; still gripping my sword stabbed into the skeever and laid my forehead against my hands, trying to calm my shaking body and rolling stomach. Someone started clapping; three slow and steady claps; three insulting claps.

"So you can fight, after all, yes?" the cat laughed. I glanced up as she strolled casually down the stairs. Her ears were alert and, had she a more human-like image, there would have been a smirking grin plastered on her face.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "You shoved me… off the top of… the damned stairs, you… you wretched beast!" I shoved to my feet and pointed my sword at her. A pain shot through my leg but I stood strong and glared at her. For a second, everything was silent between her and I but suddenly, much to my displeasure, she burst out laughing. I lowered my sword, confusion etching my features. "Why are you laughing? What's so funny, Cat?!" Confusion was joined swiftly by anger.

She pulled herself back together and began walking off; waving a hand at me as though I was of no matter. "Kit," she yelled back, "the sword you're using? It is no two-handed weapon. If you are that weak, this one might as well skin you now and return you dead to your father. Perhaps he can make a nice rug out of you!" She broke out in another round of laughter and I stared in angry embarrassment at my sword. _So it's a one-handed weapon…?_ I picked it up and sheathed it, sighing. There was no way I was going to be able to wield it with only my one hand.

As she lead the way further into the barrow, cries could be heard. "Do you hear that?" I strained my ears. Someone was yelling for help. The Khajit sighed and kept walking. "What?" I realized my stupidity afterwards as I watched her ears twitch. Of course she could hear it. We walked on and I could make out the cries more clearly. Whoever it was, he needed help and, from what he was yelling about, I wasn't jumping to his aid any time soon.

But the Khajit was. She pulled out her dagger and started forward. "No, no, no!" I grabbed her armor and pulled on it with all my weight.

"What are you doing, kit?" Her ears folded against her head and she hissed the words at me. I ignored her anger. I was over fearing that. I'd already been thrown to the rats. And the bandits.

"Do you hear what he is yelling?! Something is going to eat him! Do you know what could eat him? Skeevers can't. Bandits won't even eat him! What if it's a bear? Then what? You go become the bear's food? I'll be left alone in this place!"

"No, I will go kill the bear and you will assist me," she jerked away from my grip. "Understand?"

"No! I do not understand! There is a reason he got captured and I'm not about to-hey! Don't do this, you stupid cat!" I rushed after her, tugging out my sword as she disappeared through the ruins. As I ran underneath an archway and through a door into the room, I tumbled backwards and fell against the wall in horror. The Khajit stood staring upwards just a little ways in as a giant creature descended from the ceiling. The shouting victim was caught up in a large web and continuously shouted warnings to the Khajit but I couldn't understand his words. All I could see was the giant being landing in front of the small cat; a giant Frostbite spider. My vision went blurry as my body went numb with fear.

"Kit!" was all I heard before something grabbed onto me and tackled me to the floor. I gasped as my vision cleared and I was jolted back into the world. I glanced at the weight on me; the Khajit suddenly smacked the side of my head. "Look alive, you pathetic Imperial!" and with that she jumped back up and went after the spider. I stared at the spot where I'd been leaning. The wall was oozing with slime; the poisonous spit of the Frostbite spider. _She saved me…_ I didn't have time to contemplate further what had just occurred as a giant furry leg rushed toward my face. I rolled quickly to my side as the leg slammed into the ground. Scrambling to my feet, I watched as the cat nimbly dodged the legs, slicing at the underside and face of the spider whenever she got the chance. A leg landed near me and I lifted my sword and swung at it, but I was too slow. The leg moved before my blade could cut it. "Stab its body, kit! The body, you fool!" She yelled instructions to me, jumping back to avoid a hairy leg.

"How the hell am I supposed to get that close to it?!" I cried annoyed, as I searched for an opening. Everywhere was a mess of moving legs and there was no way in mundus I was going under the monster.

"The back, you idiot!" I nearly smacked myself as I realized how obvious that had been. I raced around the arachnid, staying close to the wall, avoiding the legs, and almost tripping twice. The spider let out a series of alien squeals with each slice the Khajit landed. As I moved around the spider, I couldn't help but notice the fluidity with which the cat moved as she ducked in and out, attacking the spider with each opening it provided her. I made my way quickly behind the spider and, raising my sword, I charged in behind it and slammed down my blade on its abdomen, the weight of the sword adding power to my swing. I closed my eyes as the blade sunk deep and the spider let out a final cry, its legs folding beneath it. The Frostbite Spider collapsed to the ground and fell silent. I opened my eyes and stared at it with a mixture of wonder and disgust. I had killed a Frostbite Spider. A giant Frostbite Spider was dead on my blade. I jerked the steel out of the pest and stumbled back a few steps, my eyes locked on the dead spider. "Good kill, kit," I jumped and sucked in a small breath as the Khajit placed a gloved hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and she nodded her head at me. "Pull yourself together now; we have this elf to attend." I nodded and cast a last glance at the spider before turning to our captured companion in the barrow.

The dark elf was stuck tight in the web and was struggling in vain to escape. His red eyes made me cringe slightly as I was unused to such intensity and color. Lady Nenya's eyes had never glowed so fiercely.

"What an ugly fly," the Khajit commented, plainly enjoying the situation the elf was stuck in, a smirk in her voice.

"Listen, Khajit, help me down, and I'll show you. You won't believe the power the Nords have hidden there." His voice was gravelly and as he spoke, he looked over his shoulder. The Khajit hmm'd in response.

"Kit," she spoke sharply, "What do you think of the Dunmer?" She turned her head toward me, ears alert. I stared at her for a moment, caught off guard. I looked back at the dark elf. Disregarding his glowing eyes, he appeared a strong fighter but I didn't see anything else particularly interesting about him. He was an average looking Dunmer. "Have you passed judgment, kit? Shall I cut him free?"

She wanted something from me and I knew it, but I hadn't the slightest idea what. I glanced sideways at her and was silent for a moment. "Cut him down so we can get the claw and get out of here," I decided finally. She shrugged and took her dagger to the web, setting him free.

No sooner had he hit the ground did he take off running, shouting behind him, "You fools, why should I share the treasure with anyone?!"

"Hey! Where are you going?!" I looked to the Khajit but she simply stood there, sheathing her dagger. "Aren't you going after him?!"

She looked at me, a lazy glow in her eyes. "You wanted to let him go, kit. Be pleased that I let you be in charge for a moment. If you weren't so blind, a better decision might have been made." She sighed, "The kit's eyes need work, it seems." She stared in the direction of the Dunmer. "Do you know who that was, Imperial?" I stared after him as well and slowly shook my head.

"So you were testing me after all, huh, Cat?" I sighed knowing I failed, "Well, as far as I know, he was a Dunmer. Though I bet he was a bandit now that I think about it. Is that why we are just standing here?" I turned toward her as I spoke, "He was a lowly bandit? Because that is fine by me, I've had enough of this killing for today; I'm ready to get the claw and leave."

She shook her head and closed her eyes, "This Khajit is saddened to hear that for we are not letting the fly escape because he is a bandit. That bandit was Arvel the Swift, kit, thief of the Golden Claw. He was most likely carrying the claw within the depths of his pockets along with other shiny treasures. You decided to let him go. I cannot understand what your reasoning was but it is clear that, though you can deduce puzzles within minutes, you have no observation skills when it comes to people. A blind kit indeed."

My eye twitched in annoyance. "Alright. Great. So that was Arvel the Swift. So now what? We have to go after him, don't we? Since you decided to be 'Helpful' and get the claw for that lout Lucan. A waste of our time, in my opinion, for we could be in Whiterun by now." She just stared after Arvel, unmoving. "Well? Aren't we going after him?" I crossed my arms and very nearly tapped my foot.

Without looking at me, "Kit, have you ever been told that you act very much like a woman? If you had tapped your foot even once at me in that moment, I would have been certain you were severely lacking in your undercarriage." My face paled in horror at her words. Fralvi had told me almost the same thing once. Maybe even twice. The Khajit turned her head toward me. "We are going to get the fly, but there is no need to hurry. Come, let us go."

She walked after the Dunmer and I followed, sore about the woman comment. "Why are we not in a hurry?" I asked.

She looked over her shoulder at the sour note in my voice. "Unfortunately for the fly, there are worse things than a spider ahead of us." A strange note had entered her voice and I felt the color leave my face again.

After a few minutes of walking further into the barrow, the Khajit suddenly became very alert. She drew her dagger and abandoned casual walking for a stealthier sneak. I drew my sword and followed into a sneak almost immediately tripping over a rock and banging my sword loudly on the ground as I regained my balance. I looked up to see Khajit staring angrily at me, her tail flicking back and forth. I shrugged my shoulders. She shook her head and continued forward. I tried to follow quietly behind her, but it seemed that every move I made echoed around us and through the barrow. Suddenly the Khajit stopped and held a hand up to me. "Stay here," she hissed and began creeping forward even slower than before. I blinked my eyes repeatedly as she crept away. _Am I going to pass out..?_ As I watched her sneak away, the outline of the cat became fuzzy and details of her armor and fur began to blur until she was nothing but a moving shadow. The creeping shadow disappeared around a corner at the end of the hallway and was gone.

I stood very still listening for any sounds of what was going on further ahead. _This is my chance to run._ The thought popped up suddenly in my mind but quickly was washed away as I looked back towards the entrance. As much as I loathed her, it was clear that I was safer in this cursed barrow with her than I was alone in the wilds. There was no going back to Riverwood if I didn't return with the claw and there was no hope of making it to Whiterun on my own. I warily realized that I was stuck with the lowly feline. A sigh started to escape my lips when the shadow beside me seemed to stir.

I clamped my mouth shut and whirled my blade into the shade. A gloved hand snapped out and grabbed the side of my blade and suddenly the Khajit was clearly visible in front of me. I squinted, examining her image. "How did you do that?" I whispered to her. She let go of my blade and stepped closer, grabbing my shoulder.

"I bear good news and bad news, to which shall you listen first?" She stared into my eyes and appeared to be examining me closely, watching for my reaction. Was she always watching me like this?

"Good."

"Arvel the Swift is dead." I smirked.

"Bad?"

"The creatures that killed him are also dead." I was confused.

"How is that bad news?" The strange light brightened her eyes.

"The dead walk in these halls, Kit." She chuckled low to herself and patted my shoulder lightly as the color ran away from my face and threatened to take the strength in my legs with it. _The dead walk…_ I had heard stories from elders of halls where the restless dead wander, still protecting and serving their leaders as they did in real life.

"You can't mean…," She nodded as I planted my sword on the ground to hold me steady. My leg hurt from the skeever bite and my body was worn from the beating of arrows. "Great…," I murmured, "Draugr." I rested my forehead on the handle of my blade. Silence surrounded us. I glanced up at the Khajit who was watching me with interest. Divines, how I hated her. "Is there any chance you would allow me to sit this one out?"

She smirked; her large eyes glowing. "I do enjoy using you as my shield, young Imperial."

I sighed deeply and lifted my blade. Resignation filled me as I realized I was going towards my death. I was glad I had asked the Khajit her name. It would make it so much simpler to hunt her down in the after realm. Smirking, I looked down the hallway. Since I would perish here, I would leave this realm like a proper warrior. "Khajit."

"Yes?"  
"Write a note telling them to bury my body as far away from yours as physically possible."

She laughed and pulled out her dagger, heading forward. "As you wish, Imperial," and we headed toward the dead.

The Khajit patted my back as I heaved up my stomach contents onto the cold stone floor. We had managed to defeat the few Draugr within the current part of the tunnel. By "we" I mean the Khajit had done all of the actual killing. I had barely managed to keep my head and, were it not for her, I would be as lifeless as Arvel. Thanks to my lack of stealth, we hadn't been able to sneak up on the Draugr and they all came running towards us, ancient swords and axes held high; their taught preserved skin stretched thin over their still-hardy bones. The foreign blue light piercing from their eyes took my breath away. I very nearly pissed myself as my resolve quickly died and was replaced with fear and dread. The Khajit, of course, did not hesitate to charge forward and return their challenge. She took on two at once while the third came at me and it was all I could do to not lose my limbs. I couldn't get a single swing in at the bastard and I was barely managing to block his blows. I was trapped against a wall and my stamina was nearly depleted before Sinerri saved my pathetic ass, dealing a swift blow to the Draugr's neck and stabbing it multiple times in the back. It had all been a little too much for my stomach as I wretched and gagged.

I coughed a few more times and sat there hugging my stomach and panting warily; my head was pounding. The Khajit merely squatted beside me rubbing my back and watching. I glared sideways at her but only for a moment. I was genuinely appreciative that she wasn't laughing or insulting my weakness at that moment. I was honestly ashamed and angry with myself; angry with my body for betraying me like this.

The Khajit stood up and I followed, slowly rising to my feet. She eyed me as I stumbled to the other side of the hall and slumped down against the wall. I watched her back for a moment, still panting. She flicked her tail once before heading towards Arvel the Motionless. The Khajit squatted down, rolled his lifeless form onto his back, and began digging through his pockets. I was so done with this job. My head had stopped pounding and was merely swimming at this point. I wanted to go home.

"Ahhhh," The Khajit stood up and faced me, holding a large shining golden claw; The Golden Claw at last. I closed my eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "This is a key," the Khajit purred. I could hear the intrigue and wonder in her voice. "There is a pattern… If we were to go farther into this barrow, I am certain there shall be a door. The fly seemed convinced of it as well."

I groaned, knowing full well where she was going with this. If there was a door, with a key, then there must be something valuable behind said door and if there was something valuable then 'this Khajit' would want to find it. I clambered up from my seat, using the wall for support. "I don't think I can help you too much more if we encounter anymore Draugr so don't bitch at me for being useless; I know I am."

Her tail flicked as she stared at me, ears alert. Then she placed the claw in her pocket and began back the way we came. "Not today, kit."

I stared, "What?"

"We are returning to the siblings to give them their claw and collect the reward."

"What about the door?"

"You will perish beforehand." She turned back and looked at me, a twisted smirk in her voice. "I would hate to lose my rubies."

I didn't have anything left to vomit.

We made our way back up to the surface, her walking calmly over the corpses and stones, me panting and struggling to not trip and collapse over every small item in my way. I had never been so happy to breathe in the night air as we emerged from the barrow. I was nearly giddy as we made our way down the hill back towards Riverwood. As soon as we hit the worn-down cobblestone road, my stone face broke and a hysterical "Ha!" escaped me before I could stop it. The Khajit looked at me for only a moment as I slapped a hand over my mouth. She shook her head, laughing quietly, and continued to the Riverwood Trader. I would have glared but I had never been so happy to be back in civilization. She stepped up and knocked on the door. As we waited my face, involuntarily, broke into a grin.

Pride. I was proud. I had fought and survived in Bleak Falls Barrow. Never had I thought I would do anything more than farm and chop wood my entire life and here I was fighting skeever and Draugr (almost). Just as fast as it had hit me it disappeared as I realized there was no one to brag my accomplishments to. _Fralvi…_ My little sister would never know of my bravery. My mother would never know of my strength.

My smile left as the door opened to reveal a tired looking Lucan. He looked startled to see us. "Oriton?"

"Hello." I returned in a sullen note. "We found your claw."

The Khajit pulled the Golden Claw out of her pocket and he stared wide-eyed at it before laughing and breaking into a grin. "Well I'll be damned! Camilla! You will never guess what the delivery boy has brought us!" He shoveled us into the store and gave us two warm pheasant breasts to eat. My appetite was nearly non-existent but a sly elbow from my Khajit friend convinced me to try it. Camilla placed the Golden Claw on the table and folded her arms, the permanent scowl still on her face as she looked at us.

"I _suppose_ not all Khajits are filthy liars and sneak-thieves." She still sounded skeptical but begrudgingly and backhandedly complimented the feline race.

"This Khajit is honored to have been able to prove my race's honor to one such as you. If it would not be too much to ask, my companion and this one would appreciate a place to stay until sunrise when we shall leave for Riften."

 _Riften?_ I glanced her way shortly but a quiet foot tried to smash mine and I looked back at my food.

"Of course, of course!" Laughed Lucan boisterously. We can surely arrange you a lodging here tonight. Besides," he gestured towards me, "you look like you could use a good rest after all the trouble you went through."

I smiled and nodded. I was definitely tired and sore. My leg hurt. My back hurt. My arms were no longer willing to lift even my fork. Rest sounded amazing even if it was on a pile of hay.

Pain shot through my thigh and I jerked violently awake. "Wh-" a firm warm hand clamped over my mouth and pinned my head to the floor. I stared wide-eyed before realizing it was the Khajit. I let out a relieved sigh and closed my eyes briefly, trying to calm my panicked heart. She removed her hand slowly.

"We're leaving now. Get your armour on and be quick." She stood up, holding a furred hand out to me.

I grabbed it and was helped to my feet. "What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"Two hours before sunrise."

I yawned, slipping into my armour. "Why are we leaving so early?"

"We will need to make haste to Whiterun." Sinerri was standing watching me suit up, her tail swishing back and forth jerkily.

"You alright?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just hurry up, kit."

I rolled my eyes and finished hooking my armour. "Oh, by the way, what was with the Riften thing last night?"

"Be patient. Let's go." She slowly crept up the stairs from the basement where we were lodged with sleeping rolls Lucan had managed to find. I followed her lead curiously, trying to sneak just as well as her. Somehow, every stair creaked under me even though I tried to do exactly as she did and I knew it annoyed her by the flicking of her ears.

We made our way outside into the cooling dark air. The only sounds were that of the river and local livestock along with my footfalls. The Khajit was continuously shooting me dirty looks as we made our way out of the town and started off towards Whiterun at last.

We walked in silence until sometime after the sunrise. I don't know what she was thinking about as we walked but I know my mind was restless. I had to do something before we got to Whiterun or I would die. The instant she found out I was lying about my father, I knew she would kill me. Slaughter me. No, most likely she would torture me first for the complaining I do. The more we walked the less of a plan I had.

"How are you holding up?" I nearly jumped out of my skin as she spoke, looking back at me. She cocked and eyebrow at my start. "Where is your head, kit?"

"Why did you tell them we were going to Riften?"

Her ears perked up and she gave a small start. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow, "Are you okay- Oh Gods. Oh Gods no. No, no, no." I grabbed the sides of my head in horror. My Khajit friend pulled from her pocket nothing other than the Golden Claw. It glared in the sunlight. "Why would you do this?! You thief! We're thieves! What were you thinking; I thought you had to prove your honor to Camilla?!" I was panicking.

"Relax, kit, everything will be just fine." She placed it back in her pocket. "I did prove the Khajit race to that wench. I brought them back the claw just as promised. There was nothing said about not taking it afterwards." The blasted cat turned and continued forward. I followed warily.

"We're criminals. I am running with a thief. They're going to think I am a sneak-thief too." My rage was building without a vent. I stared at the Khajit's back as we walked trying to decide how good a chance I had at being able to run her through with this "borrowed" sword. I watched her tail sway with her walk, keeping her perfectly balanced. They say cats can always land on their feet. If I could just test that theo-

"It would be polite of you to stop plotting my death, kit."

"How did you know?"

"I have fur on the back of my neck."

I scoffed and continued walking in silence for a while. My leg was burning. The bandaged skeever bite felt like it was on fire and I was getting closer and closer to limping. I looked around at the vegetation that covered the wilds of Skyrim. The path we walked was a bit wider than a large carriage and that was all there was. I might as well have been walking on a rope placed above a pit of hungry wolves. This small path was the only bit of civilization surrounded by wilds. While I was unwilling to step into the wilds, the wilds were not afraid of our small stretch of civilization.

It wasn't as though people had never been killed on the roads before. Back in Helgen, my friend Rolinal had lost his uncle to a bear as he was coming home from chopping wood. The man had barely been on the outskirts of the village and a bear had up and eaten him. Unlike us, the wilderness wasn't afraid to intrude upon our territory. It had nothing to lose.

"I can't keep walking, Khajit." She looked back at me as I stopped in my tracks. "I think my leg is about to fall off and I'm almost certain my vision swam for a moment."

She looked towards the sides of the road, "We cannot stop here, Imperial, this area is unsafe." I shook my head warily but didn't bother saying more. The sun was setting slowly and darkness was creeping into the edges of the civilized path. Soon the creatures of the night would appear in their search for food. I stared at a tall tree off the path. Trees were not guardians of the forest. They were just trees.

"We are close to the Honningbrew Meadery. If you are able to make it there, we will be relatively safe for the night." Her tailed flicked anxiously back and forth. She turned and stared at me with large shimmering eyes. I could almost swear there was some form of concern in them.

I stared off into the setting sun before nodding. "I can try, cat, but no promises."

I dragged on behind the Khajit. Her ears flicked toward me every once in a while. Whether she was checking on me or listening for the wilderness, I wasn't sure, but it was reassuring to have even the hope that maybe someone in this wretched landscape was looking out for my well-being. Eventually I saw a looming figure ahead.

"Please tell me that is the meadery."

The Khajit nodded, "We're almost there."

We approached the building. It cast foreboding shadows onto the ground and I raised an eyebrow in skepticism. "This is safer than the side of the road?"

"Only a small bit," Sinerri walked up to the building and sat down against the wall. "Beasts will be less willing to approach us in our sleep as long as we are near this."

"I don't think they care about a building," I muttered. "Shouldn't we build a fire?" I collapsed beside her and grabbed at my leg. I began pulling the bandages off it.

"If we build a fire, we will have to worry about guards. Jail is not somewhere I wish to return to." I looked up from prodding my inflamed wound.

"You've been in prison before?"

"I was a child."

"Ah." I focused back on my wound but made note of her even more shady past. It had not healed any but it had swelled and become red like the eyes of a vampire. One of the puncture wounds was oozing a pale fluid. I took a deep breath and focused my remaining energy. I placed my hand gently over my wound.

"What are you doing?" The Khajit asked with a strange nervous note in her voice. I glanced at her through lidded eyes. Her ears were alert and her eyes wide, pupils narrowed into feline slits, as she stared at the golden glow emanating from my palm.

"It's magick." I murmered, my energy being focused elsewhere. "I learned some basic restoration skills when I was younger. It's the reason I survived the fire," my voice trailed off as the light in my hand died. I lifted it and glanced at the wound. The swelling had disappeared and the wounds had almost entirely sealed. I smiled, a small bit of pride filling me, as I slumped into unconsciousness.

"Why can't you wake me up without hurting me?" I rubbed my shoulder where the Khajit had cruelly punched me. "The sun has barely broke the horizon anyways; it's not time to wake up."

The Khajit shook her head, "When living in the wild, one does not simply sleep past sunrise."

I'm certain my eye twitched at her words. I stood up and stretched out. I was sore all over. I grunted and tried to work out my joints but nothing relieved the stiffness. "I thought I was supposed to be less sore today than yesterday," I puzzled while trying to crack my back.

"You're not?" Suddenly the Khajit was staring me in the face. Startled, I took a step back from the sudden invasion of space.

"N-no, not really." She just stared at me with large eyes, her tail flickering. I listen as she breathed in, creeped out by her proximity. It suddenly hit me what she did. "Did you-did you just sniff me?!" I exclaimed, slightly offended and increasingly more creeped out.

She stepped away and hmm'd to herself. "Your stink is off," she commented as though it was perfectly normal what had just happened.

"Cat, you don't just-Wait, my stink?!" I was even more offended. It wasn't like we bathed often. This is Skyrim. "Forgive me, your highness, for not smelling like a bundle of Blue Mountain Flowers."

The Khajit looked at me with a would-be smirk on her face. "What?" I huffed, my pride insulted.

She turned and began walking back to the road. "Come along, kit, before you lose all your moon blood," and with that she broke into a laughter that bordered on maniac.

My jaw dropped and my face sped through at least 9 shades of red. I was outraged and disgusted all at the same time. "Did you just-No!" I caught up behind her. "Khajit, you don't just mention a woman's-T-THAT to a man! Have some decency, for Mara's sake!"

"I did not mention it to a man so it should be fine." She chortled at her joke and then shrugged. "Males make too much a deal of it anyways. We lose some blood. If I cut your arm, you will lose blood too."

I sputtered and started at her words in horrifying shock. "It-its not-I-"

"Please speak in a tongue I can understand, kit."

It took me a minute to find my tongue before I crossed my arms defensively. "Just don't mention that around me," were the words that stamped out of my mouth. The cat laughed in return and we continued towards Whiterun.

It wasn't until we passed the stables outside of the gates that I started panicking. By the time we passed through the large wooden doors into the walled city, it was taking every ounce of my strength to not break into a full blown panic attack. The Khajit was going to be even more rage fueled than she already was when she discovered my lie.

Unfortunately, Khajit don't exactly have a good reputation as honest citizens anywhere in Skyrim. Before we had even set foot through the gates, she had been told by at least five guards to "Stay out of trouble, Khajit" or "Hands to yourself, sneak thief" and with each comment, her tail began waving back and forth more and more jerkily. At the fifth guard, her ears had completely flattened to her head. The good person within me kept trying to pity her but it was easy to ignore considering she had stolen that claw and made me into a thief with her. _Damn, Khajit._

As we crossed the stone bridge, she made a sharp right turn and headed down to the creek. I followed and we both stooped over and began scooping up water in our mouths. I drank until I began to feel sick then sat back against the bank. After all that walking, it felt good to have some hydration and rest inside a secured city.

"I forgot how hateful and distrusting the people of Skyrim are." She sat back and observed the stream water closely. "It has been a long while since I have been in the eye of the people, guards, and the like." A moment of silence passed between us as I contemplated my swift approaching death. She then stood up. "Come, kit, let's find your father."

"Right." I answered monotonously and stood up, feeling the ache in my joints. For a second, my vision swam I had to pause to make sure I wasn't going to fall over. The Khajit ears and eyes trained on me. "I'm fine." She grunted and we both made our way up to the central market area of the Plains District.

As we stepped into the market area the scents of food struck me so hard I almost collapsed. The last time I had eaten had been back in Riverwood and it had not been a feast at that. The smell of bread coming from the Bannered Mare was almost more than I could handle and at one of the merchant stalls hung fresh meat while another held vegetables. I took a deep breath in and almost, almost! forgot I was going to be hacked just like that meat in a couple of hours maybe minutes.

The smell must have swayed my executor as well for she let out a hungry moan that had me more than a little startled and stirred. I glanced at her and she slapped a heavy hand on my shoulder. "Kit, since you are still sore from our recent excursions, you will be in charge of fetching us some bread and, preferably, meat while I go search the Wind District for your father." She reached into her pocket and fished out a small bag. "You have no talent for sneaking so here," she tossed the small bag to me and it clinked with the sound of money. "Use it wisely and I will be back shortly." My mind started wheeling in ways to stop her.

"Wait, wait! Shouldn't you let me go search for my father. He will know my face so it only makes sense that he would respond to me."

"Nonsense. I know your name. It will be enough. Now, you retrieve us food and I'll be right back." Before I could say anything more her lithe legs carried her quickly away to the Wind District. If it wasn't for the overwhelming sense of doom and dread settling in my chest, I would have been smiling as I walked into the Bannered Mare and took a seat at the bar.

I kept waiting for someone to interrupt my wallowing in self-pity but no one came. I eventually had to turn around and summon the innkeeper myself. She quickly shuffled over.

"Sorry about that! We recently lost our only help but don't fret! We are searching for a new one as we speak. You wouldn't happen to be looking to make some extra coin, would you?" She wiped her hands on her skirt.

"Oh, no, and I'm sorry to hear about your loss."

She waved me off, "think nothing of it. The girl was unreliable anyhow; most likely ran off. And without saying a word!" She shook her head in dismissal of today's youth. "So what can I get you? Hungry, tired, or just plain thirsty? "

I ordered two pieces of bread and two slices of salmon meat. I watched the bard playing the lute in front of the fire. A woman entered the bar and I observed as he passed her a flirtatious look. A small part of me was sure he did that to most women who entered the Bannered Mare. The only woman he didn't seem to make passing looks at was a heavily clad maiden sitting at a lone table. She easily looked as though she could rip any man's head off without breaking much of a sweat.

It occurred to me as I as watched her that she would probably fight until the death against any enemy. My demise was approaching me swiftly and yet I was doing nothing to stop it. I should run. I should get up from this bar stool and make my escape now. My mind pondered the idea of fleeing but my body would not comply. I sat there and watched the patrons enjoy life.

"You look tired." I nearly shed my skin. An older lady, a fellow imperial by the looks, had taken the seat next to me without my notice. She smiled kindly at me and I smiled shakily at her. "Pardon me, but do I detect a case of the Rattles? I've got something for that." She introduced herself as Arcadia the owner of Arcadia's Cauldron, an alchemy shop nearby, and offered me a number of potions that would cure an ailment I had along with their prices. "You look rather pale. Could be Ataxia. It's quite a problem back home in Cyrodiil." I was losing my patience with her quickly but I politely refused her potions and wares.

"I really am fine," I insisted again, fearing she would never shut. I would hate the spend my last evening listening to the nagging of an elderly apothecary. A hand slapped down on my shoulder startling me and cutting off my company.

"You managed to get food, I see." The Khajit grabbed up her slice of salmon meat and bit heartily at it. She had been hungry as well. "Who is your new friend?" Arcadia reintroduced herself and I sighed quietly as they started conversing. My Khajit friend simply nodded as she devoured the salmon meat and began to move on to the bread. "He does seem rather lethargic," she mused. "The kit can't even swing a sword properly." I laughed and glared daggers at her as Arcadia went into listing off more prices and potions. I felt bad about the hate the Khajit had received coming into Whiterun but, at the moment, I was wishing Arcadia would distrust her and give her the coldest of shoulders.

"So, Sinerri, what of my father?" I requested firmly, more than ready to meet my death. If I was going to die, I would like to get it over with immediately and not have to sit through this insufferable prattle. She nodded and scarfed down the rest of her bread.

"Located him, easy enough. We shall go see him now."

"That's just," my voice faded out and I stared at her, "…great."

"Oh, you're from here?" Arcadia inquired.

"Yes, he is. It's a long journey to get him here as well." As the Khajit began telling of how she found me lying in the forest, my mind went quickly from absolute silence to the raging sounds and cries of war. She had found my father. This Khajit had found my father in Whiterun and he knew my name and was waiting for me to return. All of which was impossible because my father was definitely dead. I distinctly remembered the day Mother had to identify his body. I shouldn't have been there but I hadn't been able to resist going to see Father and defying Mother's orders.

"Does he live nearby?" I focused back onto the conversation going on about me looking for clues as to what the hell was going on.

"Actually he does live in the Plains District. We should be going, right, Kit?" She looked expectantly at me but I could return nothing but a blank stare.

"Uh, yes! I have missed my father and I think he'd be very happy to see me." I stood up, "let's go, Khajit, I'm ready to go home."

She eyed me with what could have been suspicion for a moment before nodding, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Arcadia. Should we ever need any potions, I will know where to turn." Arcadia seemed pleased to have made an impression and the Khajit lead me out the door. "You didn't eat any of your food, Imperial. Perhaps Arcadia was right," she looked back at me as we headed back towards the exit. "Perhaps you have Ataxia."

I grunted in response. Perhaps, considering this man lived in the Plains District, he was most likely poor and most likely elderly. He may have mistaken my name for someone he lost long ago. The man may likely be senile and, praise Mara, he could be my ticket to safety. As long as he doesn't recognize me as a stranger, I can still manage my way out of this. I could convince the Khajit that, last I had saw him, he had riches and gems. Perhaps I would live after all. A bubble of laughter threatened to escape my heavy body as the Khajit stopped in front of me.

"We're here. Welcome to Breezehome, Kit." Her ears were alert and she seemed genuinely happy for me. I couldn't help but beam back. "Follow me." She walked up to the door and pulled it open, "is this where you lived beforehand?" she inquired as I strolled into the home. She followed and shut the door behind me. My whole body locked up and every hair stood on edge.

"Sinerri?"

"Yes?" Came a purring voice from behind me.

"This house is empty." My knees threatened to give way.

"Yes." Purred the cat. "Just like your words, yes?"

"Sinerri, please, we can tal-" I whirred around to face her and a sharp pain sprung from my leg. I glanced down in time to see a small shiv buried in my flesh. My body fell over, immobilized and my vision began to fade.

The Khajit squatted down in front of me and looked upon me. "Tsk, tsk. If it makes you feel better, I had known of your deception from the very beginning. Goodnight, Imperial."

My vision blacked out.

"We had a deal!" A loud thud sounded and echoed.

"He's sick."

"There was never any talk of what health he needed to be in! You wanted him alive and fit. He is alive and fit. I want full payment."

"I can give you half or I can give you my blade through your gut. Your choice, Khajit."

 _Sinerri..?_ I opened my eyes and blinked slowly. My eyelids felt like they were made of stone.

"You will regret this." I heard no more of her voice after this. Occasionally the light sound of footfalls could be heard but those eventually faded away as well. I struggled to sit up. My arms felt like iron and every movement was a challenge in itself. I glanced at my bare arms and then at the rest of my body. I was stripped to my loincloth and nothing more. I was also in an iron holding cage. Great.

"Good morning." A soft voice called to me. I slowly turned toward the sound of the greeting. A young Altmer sat in a separate cell beside me. His silvery white hair flowed down past his shoulders and he sat hugging his knees to his bare chest. He had also lost his apparel. The boy couldn't have been older than 12 years of age. "Even though there is no way to see outside, I know it is morning. The air in here is slightly warmer than it was earlier but not as warm as it can get. I know it is morning." He nodded confident in his judgement.

"Where are we…?" I stretched my arms and worked my hands as sensation began to return to my body. I rolled my neck and winced as it popped loudly.

"I believe it to be an abandoned mining shaft. That is just speculation though. Educated speculation, mind you." There was something snobbish about how he spoke that wanted to make me hate him.

Our prisons sat on a wooden scaffold. I looked out at the surroundings and sucked in a sharp breath as a pelvic bone dangled outside my cage.

"The security system is rather primitive, don't you think?"

"I think I might vomit." After I said it, I realized I might very well do so. My stomach was queasy but it could have easily been from whatever toxin was used to paralyze me.

"It is most likely your Brain Rot."

"What?" I looked over at my cellmate. He nodded again.

"You have Brain Rot. It won't kill you any time soon though, do not fret, it takes it's time. You caught it from the would in your leg, I would say it's a bite from one of those foul rats. That is why she would not pay the Khajit the 1000 gold promised. Instead she gave her 500 gold because you are a damaged good."

"A damaged good?!" What was more offensive, being sold for 1000 gold or being referred to as a defective product? I wasn't sure. "Well I'm glad your seller must have gotten his full pay." I snapped, quickly.

"She." He corrected. "She got fully paid. I was seduced and captured before waking up here."

I raised an eyebrow at the kid. "She seduced you?"

"It is a bit difficult to explain but if you really wish to know…"

"Save it for another time." I scanned back over the environment. There was a column of rock in the middle where the path split. To the left, I could see a burning fire with a spit over it though nothing was cooking at the moment from the smell. Or perhaps there was food in the hanging pots and my Brain Rot was blocking up my sense of smell. To the right, there was what appeared to be another pathway and farther beyond that I could make out what I thought was a sleeping area. "Any ideas on how we are going to get out of here?" I inquired.

"We die." I turned and stared hard-eyed at him. The Altmer shrugged. "If I knew another way out, I would not be here." He pointed toward some broken slivers of metal lying near his foot. "I've tried picking the locks but they are beyond my level and I doubt you are my better. Also, I can't use any Telekinesis spells at the moment so any hope of summoning the keys to us is lost. Oh, and I assure you that neither of us can defeat our captive and hold onto our lives which leaves death as our only reprieve."

I wanted nothing more than to reach through the bars and strangle him. "Who exactly is paying for our audience anyways?" It made me cringe to realize I had taken on his tone of voice for a moment.

"A lycanthrope."

Silenced. I could not quite process the word that had passed his lips. He noticed my pause.

"A werewolf. She's eating us."

I would die here. I would die in this abandoned mineshaft, in this iron cell, with this inexplicably annoying elf, naked, and shredded. Slumping against the iron bars, I sighed for the ages. "So I lied to get myself out of a swift death and ended up falling victim to a painful and merciless death instead," I mused out loud. "So what is your name?"

"Hm?"

"Your name. I like to know the names of people I may die with."

"Ahhh," the young Altmer nodded. "That makes sense, I suppose. I am Rimion from the College in Winterhold. It is nice to make your acquaintance. You are?"

I stared wide-eyed at the child. "You're from the College? The Mages' College?"

His forehead wrinkled as his eyebrows cinched. "Yes, I study and train students there. Is this a problem?"

My temper shot and I hissed with more venom than I wanted to, "If you're a mage then why the hell aren't you casting something! anything! to get us out of here?!"

A bit of color came to his features, "If I could cast anything and release you or myself, do you think for one second that I would still be sitting in this filthy cage?!" he retorted defensively. "I currently possess no power to perform any sort of spell."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and squeezed my eyes shut. I was going to die with an annoying delusional elf who thinks he's some mage and can't cast any spells. I took a few deep breaths. "Alright, Rimion. Alright." I shook my head. "My name is Oriton Callei from Helgen. It's almost nice to meet you." He nodded and we both fell quiet. "So," I broke first out of curiosity, "how did you end up in this mess?"

He sighed and told a tale that I did not believe for a second. According to the young "mage", he had been conversing with a young Nord lass called Ysolda at the Bannered Mare over some bottles of mead. When the conversation took a more intimate (disgusting, quite frankly) and "inevitable" course, they both left the bar. She offered him the "comfort of a woman's arms" in exchange for some coin and he had readily and foolishly agreed. She had lead him to "some windy home" and when he went inside he was knocked unconscious and woke up in this miserable situation.

I stared at him as I ciphered through his tale. Some of it had to hold some truth for he was sitting perpendicular to me in a cage but I was ready to call bluff on most parts of it. I highly doubted this child was drinking any sort of mead and somehow I doubted this "Ysolda" was interested in the slightest in seducing a kid. Not that women like that didn't exist but it just seemed too improbable considering she was after coin and not him. Children didn't exactly have a lot of septims and were not targets for solicitation of that nature.

"In the end, this only goes to support that females are the more vile species. Even the lycanthrope is a woman. If only their wickedness wasn't concealed so beautifully," he sighed. "How about yourself, Oriton of Helgen?"

"All Khajit are filthy liars and sneak-thieves." I paused and smiled. "Would it surprise you if I said this Khajit was a woman?"

Rimion snorted. "Not at all. As I said, females are a vile temptation. Although, a Khajit? Forgive me for saying so but their kind is a bit too furry for my tastes."

"It wasn't like that, you little pig. I had no choice but to follow her or die at the ha-" footsteps cut me off as someone approached our holdings. I looked over my shoulder towards the resounding tunnel. In walked a woman clad in leather armor from top to bottom with a hide helmet on top. Three stripes of war paint decorated each side of her face. Or maybe it was blood, I couldn't be sure. She had a confident smirk about her as she approached.

"I haven't actually tasted elf before." She grabbed the bars of his cell and peered inside wearing a foul grin. "Your kind always thinks they're above everyone else. Makes me ill." She let go and straightened up. "But now that I've been granted this power? I no longer have to deal with the likes of you. First the other Companions, Skjor, Aella…letting some outsider wander in and move up in the ranks faster than I ever have. It's stupid." She pulled out a key and began unlocking his cage. 'Once I become strong enough to fight the others, I'll become the new Harbinger for them all and I'll take command. We'll be a real pack. Get out here, you pale worm." She derided Rimion.

"I'm inclined to refuse." He deadpanned.

I didn't move a muscle. I understood why prey stood perfectly still when in the presence of a predator they couldn't outrun.

"You really think you can disobey me, elf? Suit yourself, I don't mind eating in." Her eyes flashed a nasty amber glow and she stepped one foot into the cage before gasping. Her body tensed up and she dropped like a stone to the ground.

We both stared at her locked body in stunned silence. She wasn't dead but her eyes were glowing angrily and it was obvious she was still conscious.

The door to my cell swung swiftly open with a loud creak and I cussed and scooted away only to let out an involuntary sound of relief at the sight of Sinerri standing outside it. Her tail flicked anxiously and she hissed.

"Let's go, Kit! The poison doesn't last long on their kind and I imagine she's quite pissed. Move!" I scrambled to my feet and hopped out. "How you managed to survive without fur…" muddled the Khajit as she looked over my bare form. She swiveled toward Rimion. "Let's go, little elf."

Rimion, in the mean time, had crawled over and was examining the wolf bitch. "This is excellent poison, I must say. To be able to stop someone with this kind of power…Did you use human flesh in this?" his eyes lit up with intrigue.

"Follow me!" We left and Rimion scrambled after us.


End file.
